My Heart Will Go On
by Gabby0515
Summary: It started as a childhood friendship then developed into something more. Through heartache, and decades their hearts still seek one another out. Will the memories remain or will they be burned away with the change? (Title and summary may change) Rated M for future chapters just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My 3rd story! Hope you enjoy it. Not sure when I will be able to update since I have no set plot just bits and pieces. So, if any of you have ideas along the way feel free to share!**

**Houston, Texas 1856-**

The heat was scorching and never ending it seemed. Some of the hottest temperatures I had ever lived through in my short 12 years. Momma had me in the kitchen to help with making jam and canning. Our harvest was abundant and she was hoping to bring in some extra cash at the market selling her jams.

I was standing at the worn down kitchen table screwing the caps on to the jars as Momma stood at her brand new top of the line stove Papa had bought her stirring the next batch of jam. She was so excited when Papa and Mr. Whitlock had brought that big stove in. I knew Papa had been saving money. I just didn't know what for.

"Isabella, go on outside and play with Jasper. You aren't any help if you're standing there daydreaming young lady" Momma said from behind me.

"I'm sorry Momma, I got this batch done. Are you sure you don't need me to help anymore" I asked.

"No baby, you go on out there. That boy has been peeking in the window for past half hour even though I've been shooing him off" Momma answered with a chuckle.

I quickly untied my apron and ran out of the house down to the creek where I knew Jasper would be waiting for me.

Breaking through the trees he's exactly where I though he would be. Shirtless and laying on the flat boulder in the creek. I quickly take off my shoes and rock hop my way to the boulder where I lay down beside him. I turn my head and admire the way his golden curls shine in the sunlight. I've always wished I had his golden hair instead of my auburn.

"I'm surprised you aren't off with James and the other boys down the way swimming" I say to him while closing my eyes and taking in the warm sunlight.

"Well, I was gonna go with them but when I said I was gonna wait for you to come too they starting ribbing me about waiting on a woman. They just don't understand you aren't like other girls" Jasper says.

"What do you mean by that" I ask angrily sitting up quickly.

"You know what I mean Bella. All of the other girls around here wouldn't be laying on a boulder in the middle of the creek. They would be worried about getting their dresses dirty or their hair messed up" he says with a smile showing the dimples in his cheeks.

I sigh knowing he's correct. Jasper is my one and only friend. Our parents had been friends since they were children and it carried over to us. It helped that we were born the same day him just hours before me.

"Momma is always saying I need to be a proper lady or I won't get any marriage offers in a few years. I told her I don't wanna get married." I whisper sadly while leaning over the boulder for a flat rock to skip.

"Yeah, I can't see you being married" Jasper jokingly says as he splashes me in the face.

I quickly shove him off the boulder causing him to land in the water with a huge splash. My laughter echoing off of the trees. Suddenly, my ankle is yanked and I'm in the water too.

"JASPER WHITLOCK! I'm gonna get you for that" I scream at him as he swims away.

**Houston, Texas 1859**

Sneaking away from Momma is not easy to do these days. She's always trying to stuff me into a dress and make Papa take us to town so she can parade me around to find me a husband. She says I'm at the marrying age now and have to put away my little girl tendencies and become a proper lady. Proper lady, psh.

Holding up my skirts I'm dashing through the trees to the creek where I sincerely hop Jasper is. I hadn't told him I was coming here today so there is a high chance he won't be there.

Finally making it I unlace my boots and make my way to the boulder. Laying down I close my eyes and let my mind drift.

"You know your Momma's gonna take that switch to you when you come home with mud on your stockings and skirt again Bella" I hear Jasper say right next to me making me jump and nearly topple off into the water if not for his strong arms encircling me.

He holds me for a moment our faces inches apart and my breasts pushing against his muscled chest. I stare into his brown eyes getting lost in the them. Before it fully registers to me he's leaning in his warm full lips pressing into mine.

My heart is hammering and butterflies erupt in my stomach. I had dreamed and wished for this for almost 2 years now and it's finally happening. He's finally realizing I'm a girl!

Jasper deepens the kiss his tongue sneaking out and running against the seam of my lips until I open my mouth. Then our tongues are battling for dominance.

He breaks the kiss and looks at me his eyes wide and questioning.

"I was wondering when you would finally get your head outta your ass and realize I had feelings for you Mr. Whitlock" I say playfully pushing him away gently.

"How long" Jasper asks looking confused.

"I've always had a soft spot for you Jasper. It's when puberty hit us that I took notice of you in this way" I answer.

"Well damn, you should have said something woman! I would have done that years ago!" He says with that smirk of his.

"I just did. Now, you need to tell my Papa so Momma will lay off me already" I say with a giggle as I hop off the boulder and make me way to the creek bank.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! Also this will NOT be AH. Just the first few chapters. Any suggestions with how this should go please drop me a line with your ideas. Like I said, no set plot as of yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Houston, Texas 1859 Jasper's POV**

The weeks and months are passing quickly as Isabella and I explore this new side of our relationship. My little spitfire is getting angrier the longer I wait to talk to her parents. Her Momma is persistent that she find a suitable husband before her 16th birthday in 5 months from now.

It's Christmastime now. While I didn't do our courtship the traditional way, by asking her father first I am going to ask him for her hand. I want to ask her on Christmas day which is merely a week from today. Make it memorable for her, for our Momma's too if I'm being honest. First, I have to talk to my parents so they don't get blindsided by my decision.

The rain was starting up again as I make my way from the the stables towards the house. I pick up speed hoping to get in before the down pour hits. Luck was with me, just as I came through the house the heavens opened up.

The house smells of Ma's mince meat pies, Brown Betty and Spice Cake. She's busy by the stove as I expected she would be this close to Christmas day.

"Hey Ma is Pa gonna be in soon" I ask her as I take a seat at the table watching her work. I would offer assistance but she always refuses when it comes to the dishes for Christmas dinner.

"I expect so since the rain has picked up Jasper" she replies while setting the big wooden spoon down and turning towards me.

Just as she had said that Pa walk through the door. Taking his hat off and hanging it on the rack by the door as he wipes his boots on the rug by the door. I look down at my own muddy boots guiltily while sending a big grin to Ma. She just smiles and shakes her head while going towards Pa and enveloping him in a hug. Pa is big man Ma's little arms not quit able to reach all the way round as she lays her head on his chest.

"You feed them horses son" Pa asks while returning the hug to Ma.

"Course I did Pa that's where I was before I came in" I answer him.

"Good, good" he says while lowering himself to the chair next to me.

"Ma, Pa, I was wondering if we might be able to talk" I ask as my little sister Lucy comes barreling into the room and hopping into Pa's lap.

Lucy is only 10 years old and already a looker. She got Ma's golden blonde hair that I too inherited but she also got Ma's clear blue eyes while I got Pa's brown. Tall for her age standing at 5 foot tall. Her height she inherited from Pa.

Sure sweetheart what was it you needed to talk to us about Ma asks as she takes the big pot containing tonight's dinner off the stove and placing it in the middle of the table.

I lick my lips nervously my heart suddenly beating in overdrive. What if they don't approve of Isabella as my wife? Sure, our families have been friends for years but being a friend and being related by marriage are two totally different things. I need to get a hold of myself. Of course they'll approve they already treat Isabella as their second daughter.

"Well, I've been courting someone for a few months now and realize I wanna marry her" I say quickly.

Ma stops ladling the soup into our bowls her eyes wide and getting teary as a big smile spreads across her beautiful face. Pa is sitting there perfectly still just looking at me.

"Well, who is she son? Someone we know" Pa finally asks with a slight smile of his own.

"It's Isabella. I wanna marry Isabella. We've been friends our entire lives and we finally admitted to each other we've felt differently for a few years now" I explain to them nervously awaiting their reactions.

Suddenly Pa's giant open palm smacks the table and he let's out a billowing laugh. Ma is outright crying tears of joy and Lucy is smiling so big it could break her face it two.

"I told Charlie! I told him the day she was born just hours after you. I told him, you wait, these two are the ones who will unite our family. He didn't believe me" Pa says between bellows of laughter.

Ma snatches me up in a bone crushing hug.

She suddenly lets go and races out of the room and up the stairs. I'm sitting there silently trying to process their reactions.

Ma makes her way back down handing me her Momma's ring set tears still shining in her blue eyes. She dabs her eyes with the corner of her apron before getting back to ladling the soup into our bowls.

"I still have to ask her Pa. I never even asked permission to court her" I tell them knowing they would get a small amount of disappointment out that. Might as well get it all out there now though.

"Jasper! We raised you better than that! You better not have been taking liberties with Isabella or I'll take that switch to you no matter if you're twice my size now" Ma says her wooden spoon inches from my face as I look into her angry eyes that moments ago were alight with excitement.

"No Ma of course not" I reply while guiltily thinking of the passionate kisses and heavy petting we've been doing these past months. I must have covered it well because they took the explanation with ease.

We all tucked into dinner the conversation going easily. Ma already making plans on helping Mrs. Swan with the wedding preparations.

I eat my chicken and apple dumplings slowly thinking of how I'm gonna talk to my Bella's Pa tomorrow.

The night came and went. I was restless trying to play out every scenario in my head. Trying to come up with exactly what I would say to Mr. Swan to make him realize I really do love his daughter.

After saddling Misty we made our way over to the Swan's barn. I knew Bella's Pa would be in there tending to the animals. He and my Pa have the same tendencies which I'm thankful for this morning. No trying to hunt him down.

Finding him in there I quickly get down from Misty and tie her to the post just outside the barn before giving her the carrot I had stashed for her in my pocket.

Walking into the barn I find Charlie milking the cows and I set down beside him to milk the other. Might as well help while I'm here.

"Mr. Swan, sir, I wanted to ask you for your permission to ask for Isabella's hand in marriage" I ask while steadily milking. I had decided that Charlie being the man he was he would prefer me to get straight to the point instead of lolly gagging around the issue.

He stops milking for a second looking at me. His dark eyes, Bella's eyes staring straight into my own as if searching for something. He must have found it.

"I was wondering when you would finally ask. You two been courtin each other for months now" he says in his gruff voice.

For a moment I'm struck dumb wondering how he knew. Trying to decide if I should apologize and explain to him that I hadn't meant any disrespect for courtin his daughter without his permission.

"No need for excuses son. We all expected it as close as you two have always been. You have my blessing. I'm not gonna tell Bella you asked nor will I tell Renee. It's fiercely amusing watching her fret over not having many suitors come a callin on our little Bell" Charlie says with a grin.

Well, that went better than I expected. I helped Mr. Swan finish the milking before heading back to my ranch to help my Pa with the chores and telling Ma not to say anything to Mrs. Swan nor Bella. I want it to be a great Christmas surprise.

**A/N here is chapter 2! Please review and if any of you have ideas for the story please share! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Houston, Texas 1859 Christmas Day**

Momma is pinning my hair up in an elaborate and time consuming fashion for dinner tonight. Curled and pinned up with tiny red velvet and cream colored flowers throughout She's stuffed me into this hideously uncomfortable dress.

The dress was made of white tulle, trimmed with eleven narrow tulle flounces, edged with cream and narrow currant-colored velvet. A bodice of spotted tulle is trimmed with a broader velvet, a long wreath of velvet flowers, and a large bow of velvet ribbon. The sleeves and the berthe, which is in a heart shape, are trimmed to correspond with the skirt. Wreath of green leaves and velvet flowers.

Brushing a bit of rouge on to my cheeks she announces that she is done. Makes me wonder if yet another suitor is lined up to come to our annual Christmas dinner with the Whitlocks. I could clobber Jasper for not speaking to my parents about our courtship yet. It makes me wonder if he is truly interested or if he just wants a roll in the hay. If that's the case, he could always convince Lauren to head to the barn with him. She's been trying to snag him for over a year now. And everyone knows she's a loose girl. She's slept her way through half the young men in the county already. It's a wonder she's not with child yet.

My Jasper isn't like that though. We tell each other everything. He once even beat James down for daring to try an kiss me. Silly boy, he's the first and only boy I've ever kissed. Hopefully, if he stops his lolly gagging and talks to my Momma and Papa he will be my last.

After being primped and prodded, stuffed and buffed we are finally making our way to the carriage. Papa carrying the basket with the annual Christmas Goose Momma makes for the dinner. Finally we are ready to go.

It's a quick trip right up the dirt road that takes mere minutes to complete and we are stopped in front of the Whitlocks house. Jasper comes out behind his Pa who is helping my Momma out of the carriage. He steps up to me his eyes bright and smile wide as he takes in my appearance. A blush creeps up my face as he helps me out of the carriage and places a kiss on my knuckles. He then places my hand in the crook of his arm.

Stepping into the house my nose is greeted with all of the traditional holiday smells I've grown to love throughout the years. Apples, cinnamon, and pine the most prominent. The table is already set with the many dishes Mrs. Whitlock prepares year after year. A platter in the middle sits empty awaiting Momma's Christmas goose.

Next to each plate sits a Christmas cracker that Lucy excitedly tells me she made this year. Except for hers, her Momma wouldn't let her create her own. She goes on to tell me everything that St. Nicholas brought for her that morning. Her favorite among everything being a porcelain doll that resembles her with golden curls and sky blue eyes.

I take my seat next to Jasper as we all bow our heads in prayer to thank the Lord for this feast and our good fortune throughout the year.

Soon the sounds of forks scrapping against plates and joyous laughter fill the air. The dishes are devoured quickly and we make our way to the desserts before finally finishing. After the food is eaten and the eggnog served it's time to open our crackers.

I crack mine open expecting the usual when a beautiful ring falls on to the table. I'm staring at it wide eyed when Jasper suddenly scoops it up and bends on one knee holding the ring out to me.

"Isabella Swan, we've been best friends since the day we were born. Our friendship is everlasting just as my love is for you. Would you do me the honor of marrying me" Jasper asks his dark brown eyes warm and full of love.

Tears are brimming in my eyes and I try to hold them at bay. The family is silent watching our exchange our Momma's teary eyed like myself.

Taking a deep breath I finally answer "Of course."

He slips the ring on my finger before standing and enveloping me in his strong arms giving me a bone crushing hug twirling me around.

As he places my feet on the floor he gives me a sound kiss before letting go. It wasn't but a second later that his Ma is hugging me gushing about wedding plans and how she is so happy I'll be a proper daughter to her finally. Next is my Momma chastising me about not telling her of our courtship at the same time that she's crying happy tears and hugging me.

Lucy bounds up to me jumping into my arms with a squeal of delight saying how happy she is to finally be getting a sister. As I'm placing Lucy back down to the floor I steal a glance at Jasper who was corralled into the other room by my Pa and his to share a glass of whiskey.

The sheer delight spread across his face makes my heart to a little jump. This is a memory I will will forever cherish and hold dear. The best Christmas I had ever had in my 15 years. I can't wait to become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.

**A/N Please review. I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not as it doesn't seem to be to popular. :/ Also, if I do continue this story I'm wondering if any of you could make a banner for it? Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning almost rape in this chapter I'll * and _italic_ the area in case you want to skip.**

**Houston Texas-1860**

The seasons come and go winter melting into spring. Spring bringing our birthdays and more a wedding date set for 2 years from now. Both of our sets of parents wanting to wait until we are both 18. A reasonable age to strap on family and responsibilities. Jasper and I are doing our best to respect our family and god and keeping ourselves pure until our marriage night. Easier said than done really.

It's summer now the heat blazing and dry conditions threatening crops and livestock both. Temperatures blazing into the 100s and above making our modest house heat up like smokehouse.

Momma is working double time with me to teach me what I'll need to know to be a proper wife and mother. My sewing is atrocious even though she's been teaching me since I was a young girl of 6. I'm slowly getting better with more practice and the knowledge that I won't always have my Momma right downstairs to med a piece for me.

One day, I'll be the momma and my kids will be coming to me for the mending. Thankfully, even though I'm getting better if I somehow fail in the womanly art of sewing Jasper has confessed that he's a wiz with a needle.

Cooking on the other hand I seem to be a natural at. Momma has even said that I have outshone her in most dishes. Learning hers and making them even better. Which is wonderful, since Jasper would be able to burn boiling water!

I set down the dress I was trying to mend and gaze out the window of my bedroom across our land to the thick patch of trees that covers the creek. It's a beautiful day with the hot sun just starting to set creating a canvas of pink and orange. Birds can be heard from the woods cawing to one another in a beautiful melody.

I glance back at the dress and sigh to myself as I can plainly see the stitching is crooked and gaped. I can never seem to get it right. Looking back outside I wonder if Momma would let me out to tend the gardens before the sun sets fully. Lord knows the poor plants need the watering and it's the perfect time of day for it.

Deciding it was worth a shot asking I look at myself in the mirror making sure I'm presentable before making my way down the stairs. Momma isn't in the kitchen where I had thought she would be so I make my way outside to the gardens guessing she is already there doing exactly what I was thinking of doing.

Sure enough there she at the well pumping out water for the vegetables and flowers.

"Momma, would you like me to do that for you. That's what I was coming to ask you about anyhow" I ask her as I make my to her.

"No sweetheart, I'm just about finished now. About to water the last bit of flowers before heading back inside" She says giving the pump to the well one last crank.

"Why don't you head on out to the creek and wash up. Sun'll set in about an hour I want you home when it does" Momma says as she's walking over to the last flower bed.

I head back into the house to gather soap, a towel and a fresh dress before making my way to the creek. In the summer months it's easier bathing in the creek instead of heating pot fulls of water for an indoor bath.

Finally getting to the creek I purposely avoid Jasper and I's spot just in case he's there. We had a moment at the beginning of summer when he didn't realize I was bathing and walked up on me. Smacking down those lustful wanton feeling was a chore for both of us. So we both agreed to scout out separate areas for bathing.

Finding my chosen spot I lay down my armful of things and strip quickly. Taking the soup with me into the creek. I quickly wash myself down tossing the soap back to the bank and submerging myself into the warm water.

Having gotten all the soap out of my hair and off of my body I allow myself to float along the surface for a moment. Closing my eyes and taking in the sweet sounds of nature.

A twig snapping breaks me out of my peaceful moment. Startling me enough that I sink down for a moment before bringing my head above the surface and using my arms to shield my naked body as much as possible.

Standing on the bank next to my things is James. Ogling me with his sinister gray eyes and trademark smirk.

My heart is pounding and my head working in overdrive trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to get out of the water and the to the house without James bothering me.

"Well, look what we have here. Little Miss. Isabella all alone and naked. Perky little breasts you have there. To bad you let a novice like Jasper have em. I could show you pleasure better than he ever could" James says still starting at me.

"Go away James and I won't tell my Daddy you've been peeping at me on OUR property while I'm trying to bathe" I sneer out to him while pulling my arms tighter around my chest and dunking a little more underwater.

"No, I don't think you will tell your Pa. Not after you get a taste of what I can do for you" James replies cockily as he strips off his shirt tossing it to the side where his shoes and belt already lie.

_***Just as he pushes his pants down to his ankles along with his undergarments I do the only thing I can think of. Scream for help as loud as possible. I should have done that in the first place._

_James is naked and starting into the water as I continue to scream for my Daddy, Jasper, Mr. Whitlock, anyone, someone. This is not how I want to lose my virtue. To someone as vile as James. _

_He gets to me quickly grabbing me by the hair and crushing his lips to mine as his hand travels over my breast making it's way down my stomach and to my womanhood. I'm thrashing trying to get away but he's to strong. Then I feel it, his manhood hard and throbbing against my stomach. My stomach turns and a lump forming in my throat. His hand stops it's slow pursuit to my area in favor a trying to align himself to me. I'm doing everything I can to get away. Thrashing, scratching, and trying to bite. All the while still screaming. *******_

It seems my screams of bloody murder pay off because all three of the men I was screaming for come barreling through the trees in different areas with their guns at the ready. Just in time. Mr. Whitlock, as big a man as he is is red faced and crazy eyed. If I hadn't thought of him as a second father I would have been terrified. James is terrified he quickly backs away from me.

The men realize the reason I was screaming and Jasper wastes no time diving over the bank and grabbing James by the hair of his head hoisting him back up to the creek bank. Where he proceeds to slam James's head into the ground repeatedly throwing out words I never even heard before.

My Daddy grabbed the towel and walked into the water where he wraps me up in it carrying as if I were a baby. That's when it fully registers in my head what almost happened. My body starts shaking in my fathers arms I can't seem to control the tremors rocking through me. I let a out a keening sound before the sobs break free and I latch my hands on to my Daddy's shirt in an iron grip.

Daddy hasn't said anything just kept a steady quick pace back to the house. Once there he walked me up the stairs and put me on my bed unhinging my fingers from his shirt. He bent down to lay a soft kiss to my forehead and reassurances that he wouldn't let anything like that happen to me again before he walked out of the bedroom.

With my sobs still wracking my body I curl into a tight ball burying my face in the lightly jasmine scented pillow. Thankful for Momma's habit of placing jasmine underneath all of our pillows I take deep breaths trying to calm myself. They got there in time, nothing happened, not really. So why couldn't I calm down?

Just as the sobs calm to whimpers and the tremors slow down Momma came flying into the room with the things I had left on the creek bed. Dumping them at the foot of the bed she sits down taking me into her arms rocking me gently and humming the tune she has sang and hummed to me my entire life while smoothing my tangled gnarled hair back away from my face. Slowly, the whimpers stop and the tremors die down. I take a deep breath. Breathing in the apple and vanilla scent that is distinctly my Momma.

"I'm sorry baby girl. You won't be going down there alone anymore. We never expected somethin like this would happen. That boy was far off from his property. Jasper and Mr. Whitlock took care of it and you Daddy is taking him on back to his parents where surely Mr. Witherdale will take care of it. Your Daddy is in a murderous rage. They all are really, Mr. Whitlock went with your Daddy to make sure he doesn't kill the boy though. Not that it would be a loss to the world to get rid of an evil like that." Momma says before laying me gently back on the bed and grabbing a thin night shift out of my drawer.

"Here lets get this on you and get those tangles out of your hair. Jasper is waiting downstairs for you" she says with a small smile as she pulls the shift over my head before grabbing my cotton robe from the vanity chair.

Putting on the robe and settling myself in the chair. Momma rummaged on top of the vanity before she found the hair potions she had made for me some time ago. Grabbing the Chamomile oil she gives a few shakes in her palm before smoothing it into my hair and going to work with the comb. She always gets on to me about yanking the brush through it instead of gently combing.

In no time the knots are gone replaced by smooth silky mahogany curls.

"Do you want me to have him come back another time sweetheart? He would understand. You've been through a lot" Momma asks gazing at me through the mirror with an understanding smile.

Taking a deep breath getting the last of my feelings worked out I reply, "No Momma I want to see him. He needs to see I'm okay."

She nods before going out of the room and down the stairs where I can faintly make out her voice and Jasper's. Looking at myself in the mirror I'm surprised to see I look no different. Silly me, I wouldn't look any different. Any remaining childhood innocence I clung to about the world and the people in it has been viciously stomped down but it would leave no physical evidence behind.

While I'm lost in my thoughts Jasper makes his way into the room and behind me leaving the door open. His face grim for a moment before he notices my reflection gazing at his then his warm welcoming smile spreads across his face. His eyes though, they are missing his usual happy glint. Of course, I'm not the only want who had taken an emotional upheaval today. Yes, I was the one in the situation but that doesn't mean the man I love and whom loves me too didn't take a hit seeing me in that predicament.

"Are you okay" he whispers getting down on his knees so we're eye level.

"I'm fine. Y'all got there just in time"I say with a little hitch in my breath thinking of just how close that vile James had gotten.

Jasper's eyes darkened at the thought that they had barely made it in time.

He stands up picking me up giving me a bone crushing hug. I can feel him taking deep breaths breathing in my scent.

"Your Pa said he'll be going down there with you from now on. He'll keep his distance for modesty sake but he doesn't want you alone out there in case James or any of the other boys get it into their heads to try an do somethin like that again. I could have killed the bastard. Almost did if my Pa hadn't stepped in to stop me" Jasper says while taking me to sit on the bed.

"I'd rather not speak of this again if that's okay. Nothing happened and I'd rather forget about the whole terrible ordeal. As long as I don't have to look at James's face again."

"That's fine Darlin. I'm sure James's Pa is givein him a lashin he won't soon forget. I'm assumin he won't be aloud to be off of his farm for the foreseeable future either" He says with a smirk.

The thought of Mr. Witherdale smaller than James, beatin the snot outta his son with the help of James' older brothers made me happy. James' brother always like me along with their wives. I let out a giggle that quickly turns into a laugh that I can't control as I'm trying to explain my mental picture to Jasper. Jasper's smile about breaks his face before he joins me in my laughter.

**AN- Holy crap! Over 2k words in this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think. Do I need improvement on anything? Yes, some things are misspelled. On purpose though! Trying to add in the southern accent ;) **


End file.
